I Need A Doctor
by animejade49
Summary: Jamie Lloyd was never killed by her uncle. At the ending of H5, she is taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where she is in the care of Dr. Loomis, and there she meets a charming stranger, Jack Napier. Later on to be known as her nightmare, The Joker.
1. Case file: Jamie Lloyd & Jack Napier

**This is a crossover for Jamie Lloyd (Halloween) and The Joker (The Dark Knight). I am hoping everyone will like it=D Can't wait to hear from you guys! Jamie and Jack won't meet in this chapter... but they will meet very soon=D**

**This is when both characters are only 14 years old, but as the story continues, the years will pass by... and their relationship will get deeper and darker=P**

**This story is written by me, animejade49 in collab with my dear friend Kitten=) **

**For those of you who are Leatherface fans, i have a one shot that will come out soon! So watch out...!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Smith's Grove Sanitarium<em>**

Doctor Loomis walks out off Jamie Lloyd cell with a frown on his face. Such a shame that a young girl like Jamie would have to go through such trauma. He could never forget that night when Jamie brutally stabbed her stepmother. Had it truly been her trauma? On the other hand, could it be that she indeed… was just like her uncle? No, he had to get that out of his thoughts. Jamie and Michael are different! He was not going to let Jamie loose herself.

Dr. Loomis walks into his office, unaware that his colleague, Dr. Soler was right behind him.

"Dr. Loomis… how's everything today?" He chuckles.  
>"Fine Soler… just had my appointment with Jamie Lloyd" Dr. Loomis says as he sits. He signals Dr. Soler a chair to sit on.<br>"Oh you mean the special case…" Dr. Soler comments as he sits down.  
>"Yes… the Myer case," Dr. Loomis responds, rolling his eyes in annoyance.<br>"I'm surprised to see that you've given up on your search for Michael," Dr. Soler says.  
>"I haven't, but I will not risk Jamie's sanity anymore over Michael. He is a lost case. In fact, he isn't human…" Dr. Loomis mutters.<br>"By the way, I have this new case, I was hoping that you'd join me in a session with this character," Dr. Soler says, changing the subject.  
>"What's his name and background?" Dr. Loomis responds. Dr. Soler takes out a folder from his portfolio and hands it to Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis takes the folder and opens it.<br>"Jack Napier, a homicidal case huh...?" Dr. Loomis says as he reads Jack Napier's papers.  
>"Yes, just had a brief talk with him today, and frankly I almost lost it. It was as if I was the patient and he the doctor!" Dr. Soler chuckles nervously.<br>"What are you talking about…?" Dr. Loomis asks.  
>"This isn't a regular patient Dr. Loomis… this young boy is more than what he seems" Dr. Soler responds nervously.<br>"But is he dangerous…? Has he shown any threat to you? Because if he has, then he can't be let out with the rest of the interns here," Dr. Loomis warns.  
>"No… it's just the way he talks, his mannerisms… the way he looks at you" Dr. Soler replies, remembering his session with the young Jack.<br>"For now, I'll have to see him for myself, and if he's anything like you say he is, then we will keep a sharp eye on him. I have enough worries with Jamie Lloyd," Dr. Loomis says, throwing the folder on his desk.


	2. A haunting past: A darker future

**Finally updating this=DD Hope you guys like it! This story will be co-written by my dear friend psychobaby=DD**

* * *

><p>Smith's Grove Sanitarium<p>

_I look out the window… expecting _**him **there…

**_The boogieman's out to get you!_**

_**Jamie's Uncle is the boogieman!**_

_**Everyday is Halloween for Jamie Lloyd****!**_

"Shut up…! Shut up…! Leave me alone," Jamie screams, violently throwing anything in sight. Two of Smith's Grove Sanitarium nurses rush into Jamie Lloyd's cell in an attempt to calm her.  
>"Jamie please calm down…! This isn't doing you any good!" Hilda, one of the nurses who's treated Jamie since her arrival yells.<br>"Tell them to leave me alone…!" Jamie yells... covering her ears, crying in agony as the voices in her mind haunted her.  
>"Nobody's there Jamie… it's all in your head" Hilda says as she hugs Jamie protectively.<br>"Shouldn't we call in doctor Loomis…?" Andrew, the other nurse that had entered Jamie's cell nervously says.  
>"Don't call him, she's going to be okay, Jamie just needs someone to love her…" Hilda says with tears running down her cheeks.<br>"She's just an intern… nothing more Hilda…" Andrew rudely responds.  
>"You're new here so you don't understand…" Hilda snaps, turning her gaze towards Jamie, and adds, "You wouldn't feel the same way if you lost your loved one to insanity…" She mumbles, remembering her own daughter.<br>"Probably…" Andrew whispers, regretting his harsh words. 

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you he's something…?" Dr. Soler comments as they leave Jack Napier's cell.<br>"He is, all he did was try to play with my mind and tried to reverse the roles…" Dr. Loomis chuckles.

* * *

><p><em>minutes earlier...<em>

Dr. Loomis and Dr. Soler both walk into Jack Napier's cell. There Jack was, lying in bed and looking up at the ceiling. Angry, that he was tied stiff, feeling like a hopeless animal… but he was going to get out of the jacket, and the hospital… one way or another, and his key was Dr. Soler.

"So Jack Napier am I not correct…?" Dr. Loomis says. Jack sits up and looks at Dr. Loomis cautiously. Nothing like Dr. Soler, guess he isn't that dumb like I thought…  
>"I guess so doc…" Jack smiles sarcastically.<br>"Mind if I sit down beside you…?" Dr. Loomis asked.  
>"Not at all doc, go right ahead…" Jack says gleefully. Dr. Loomis sits down beside Jack; Dr. Soler on the other hand, stands a few feet away from them.<br>"So, I've read Dr. Soler's report on you, and have decided to study your case myself…" Dr. Loomis comments.  
>"It's so nice to know that he cares…" Jack chuckles, looking directly at Dr. Soler.<br>"That's our responsibility Jack… we're here to understand you and support you," Dr. Loomis responds.  
>"We're here because we're nothing but little social outcasts that the world either hates or doesn't need…" Jack responds sharply, quickly turning his gaze on Dr. Loomis.<br>"We're all outcasts Jack, but we could find a place to be loved and to fit it" Dr. Loomis quickly responds.  
>"We both know the truth Dr. Loomis, this place isn't built on love, we both know that this world was built for the strongest… it's every man for himself out there…" Jack answers.<br>"Is that why you killed your father…?" Dr. Loomis asks.  
>"Am I the only one with the capacity to kill a man? After all he did have enemies…" Jack chuckles.<br>"You show a good point there my dear boy…" Dr. Loomis responds.  
>"I'm chopped full of them doc, now tell me, why did you really come here with my pal Soler…?" Jack smiles, looking directly at Dr. Soler.<br>"We're colleagues and after all, you're not the only patient he has to see…" Dr. Loomis smiles,  
>"You're sharp Dr. Loomis; a man like you is what a call a true survivor…" Jack responds.<br>"What I am is smart Jack… nothing more, well; I'll be seeing you when all the interns have recess…" Dr. Loomis says as he gets up.  
>"Oh goodie… time to play tag with all the little boys and girls," Jack says sarcastically as Dr. Loomis and Soler leave Jack Napier's cell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Loomis, I beg you to take the Napier case…" Dr. Soler pleads. Dr. Loomis turns his gaze towards his colleague and smiles,<br>"Are you that afraid of a simple intern…?" Dr. Loomis chuckles.  
>"He's not just a simple intern…! You should know…!" Dr. Soler snaps.<br>"I know…" Dr. Loomis says, quickly changing his tone of voice, "He's unpredictable, intelligent you could say… I've dealt with what I call is evil walking on two legs, and Napier is close to the same or perhaps worse…" Dr. Loomis says in a serious tone. 

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go out Jamie…? I could just bring you your lunch to your room…" Hilda asked as they walked into the lunchroom for the interns.<br>"No… I want to eat outside and see friends…" Jamie lightly smiles.  
>"Okay if you need anything, just look for me at my office…" Hilda smiles, leaving Jamie at the front of the intern's lunchroom.<br>Jamie slowly walks inside and looks around her. Slowly a smile formed on her face.

_Everything's going to be okay…_

"Did time stand still for ya toots?" She slowly turns around to see a young boy standing next to her, smiling a weird, yet friendly smile. Or so she thought…  
>"I was just looking around…" She nervously responds.<br>"You're standing in the way… you know other people here want to eat lunch too ya know…" He answers sarcastically, chuckling at his own response.  
>"They could wait, or walk beside me… or what am I…? A brick wall that covers the whole entry…?" She responds. He lightly chuckles at her answer and says,<br>"Jack… and you toots…?" He asked.  
>"Jamie…" She smiles shyly.<p> 


End file.
